Juli Mizrahi
Dr. Juli Mizrahi heads investigations into the appearances of the alien scourge called the Gnosis. She formed the Subcommittee on Close Encounters, also known as the S.O.C.E., in T.C. 4754 following increased Gnosis activity. Juli's dead husband and dead daughter are a burden she carries. Based in Galaxy Federation Capital Fifth Jerusalem, she is the ex-wife and widow of scientist Joachim Mizrahi. Joachim co-created MOMO Mizrahi with Juli. Biography .]] Juli lived on Zavarov and was at the Yuriev Institute because her (currently deceased) daughter, Sakura Mizrahi, came down with a disease that shut down her central nervous system. It was described as "Hypersensitivity to the synchronicity of the U.M.N." and implies that somehow her mind had connected to the mysteriously mentioned Upper Domain, which manifested as a sort of autism which prevented her from interacting with others, though she appeared to be capable of basic motor functions and was still able to perceive the outside world. Sakura's death left Juli emotionally distraught. After the Miltian Conflict, Juli lived with great family shame because her late husband was wrongly framed for it. ''Xenosaga Episode I Although MOMO, the 100-Series Realian child, is registered as her daughter, Juli has a secret reason for wanting the cyborg mercenary Ziggurat 8 to transport MOMO to Second Miltia, instead of bringing her back to Fifth Jerusalem: the analysis of the Y-Data hidden deep within MOMO's subconscious. In Episode I, Juli would rather not have anything to do with MOMO, even though she is legally MOMO's mother. She never quite got comfortable with the fact that her husband, Joachim created MOMO in the image of their late daughter, Sakura. She felt like MOMO was some sort of sick attempt to replace or recreate Sakura and she couldn't bring herself to try and relate to her. Xenosaga Episode II MOMO is escorted to Juli for analysis of the Y-Data at the U.M.N. Control Center. When Albedo Piazzolla hacks into the Y-Data, Juli is forced to make a difficult choice: kill MOMO before Albedo can obtain the Y-Data, or let MOMO live and risk U-TIC obtaining the key to Miltia and the Zohar. After speaking with Ziggy, Juli's view of MOMO began to change when he suggested to treat MOMO like a second daughter, rather than a replacement daughter for Sakura; imagine she has two daughters - one that is deceased and one that is still alive. Juli began to open up more to MOMO after that point and began to realize that she was indeed her own unique person and not just a copy of Sakura. After the events in Xenosaga Episode II, she decided to live with MOMO and accepted her role as her mother, with Ziggy on standby should a crisis arise. Xenosaga Episode III Juli transfers to the military's research facility. When Shion Uzuki visits Fifth Jerusalem, Juli helps Shion witness the Federation's weapons, T-elos and Omega Res Novae. Juli introduces Shion to Abel. Shion and her allies are asked to investigate Rennes-le-Château at the behest of Juli. In the ending, Juli works with Scientia to construct a new non-U.M.N. network. Etymology In German, "Juli" means "July." The Japanese transliteration of the name, Yuri, means "Lily"; thus she is included in the group of female characters named after flowers. Her last name is an allusion to the Mizrahi Jews. Her maiden name, Niwashiro, also contains the word "Garden" in Japanese. Quotes * "Do you want to know what it was like being married to a murderer?" * "Could you love something that looked like your own daughter, but wasn't?" * "Merely creating something to look like my daughter won't bring back her soul." Trivia * Following the timeline of the series, she was a teenage mother. Sakura was born when she was only eighteen. Joachim would have been thirty-eight. * Her social difficulties, savant-like science skills, and birth to a daughter who shows features of nonverbal autism indicate she may suffer from Asperger Syndrome. * It hurts Juli to see so many 100-Series Realians scattered across the galaxy because they serve as a constant reminder of Sakura's death. Gallery JuliAnime.png|Juli in the anime. Dimirti.jpg|A younger Juli and Dmitri Yuriev. ZigJuli.png|Ziggy and Juli. CPR.png|Juli giving MOMO CPR. SOCE.png|Juli with S.O.C.E. Juli is in the bottom right. AlmaJuli.png|Juli protects Almadel from Gnosis. Alby5.png|Juli on the Durandal. 078JuliMizrahi.png|Model. Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Female characters Category:Federation officials Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters